Broken Wings
by yuki amano
Summary: Sejak kematian Kyuubi, semua hal disekeliling Naruto berubah. Naruto yang dulunya ceria, berisik, penuh semangat berubah menjadi penutup, penyendiri, dan pembenci diri sendiri, bahkan dia berubah menjadi seorang self-harm.


**Broken Wings**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Angst ,hurt(?)**

**Rate: antaraT dan M**

**Warning: yaoi, rape, out of character, incest, abal, dll**

**Chapt 1.**

…suara desahan terdengar dari kamar seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam, sengan model melawan gravitasi, atau sebut aja model pantat ayam. Suara desahan tersebut hanya berasal dari satu orang saja, yaitu sang seme a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan orang di bawahnya hanya dapat pasrah dan menangis dalam diam atas perlakuan sang seme.

"Ah…ah..ah… dobe…" desahan terus keluar dari mulut dang seme.

Sang seme terus menerus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya pada pemuda dibawahnya.

"ah….dobe…aku.. keluar…."setelah tiga kali hentakan, akhirnya Sasuke keluar juga, dan mengelurkanya jauh didalam tubuh sang uke.

"hah…hah..hah.. kau memang hebat dan penurut Naruto" kata Sasuke setelah jatuh disamping tubuh Naruto

Tetapi yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja, masih sibuk menatap langit-langit kamar, terlihat tampak sangat tidak menikmati semua ini. Karena tidak juga mendapat tenggapan dari Dobe-nya, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya sam kembali menindih Naruto.

Dilihatnya mata yang biasanya berwarna biru cerah dan penuh kecerian kini hanya menatap kosong pada Sasuke. Tampak pula beberapa titik air yang jatuh dari mata shapirre tersebut.

"apakah kau terluka dengan perlakuanku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto

Naruto tatap diam, masih sibuk menatap langit-langit. Sebenarnya ingin rasanya ia membunuh orang yang berada di atasnya itu, tetapi ia tidak mampu, selain tenaganya yang sudah hilang, tanganya masih terikat manis dibelakang punggung.

"hoi… dobe, kau tau kan apa akibatnya jika tidak menurutiku?''

Seketika itu pula Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke. Tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian, dendam, luka, takut, sedih, kecewa, marah….

"apa aku menentangmu?" balas Naruto

"tidak…. Hanya saja kau mengacuhkanku, dan aku tidak suka kau mengacuhkanku saat kita melakukan 'itu'…" jawab sasuke

"bagaimana bisa aku mengacuhkan orang yang menyakitiku, tidak, meremukan dan menikmati tubuhku, yang dengan sengaja menulikan telinganya saat aku memohon padanya agar menghentikan itu semua, saat aku benar-benar kesakitan." guman Naruto tapi dengan suara yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak menikmatinya? Sedikitpun?" tuntut Sasuke sambil menciumi san membuat beberapa _kiss mark_ baru di leher Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap sinis pada pemuda di atasnya itu. "selamat tuan muda Uchiha, selamat untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Anda berhasil me_rape_ dan menyakiti tubuh saya" ujar Naruto masih dengan tatapan sinis.

"kau tau? Aku melakukanya karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" itu bukan pertanyaan, tetapi pernyataan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke kepada pemuda lain bernama Namikaze Naruto. Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke, yang masih berstatus senpai-nya itu.

Mereka berdua diam dan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Shappire ketemu onyx. Siang ketemu malam. Setelah hampir 10 menit saling menatap, akhirnya Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"kau masih ingin menggunakan aku atau tidak sekarang? Jika tidak aku ingin pulang" Tanya Naruto

….DEG….

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri miris mengucapkan kata "menggunakan", tapi ia sendiri sadar jika hanya tubuhnya lah yang diperlukan oleh Sasuke untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia sebenarnya terluka oleh kata-kata dari Dobe-nya itu, tapi dia menutupinya dengan wajah _stoic_ andalanya.

"kurasa kau boleh pulang. Apa perlu kuantar?" ujar Sasuke dingin, tapi dengan suara yang agak gemetar.

"tidak, terima kasih. Lebih aman aku pulang sendiri" jawab Naruto tak kalah dingin.

Sasuke menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto. Ia membalikan tubuh Naruto untuk melepaskan ikatan tanganya di belakan punggung. Setelah melepaskan ikatan Naruto, Sasuke merebahkan diri di samping Naruto. Naruto hanya memandangi tanganya yang memerah akibat ikatan yang lumayan kencang tersebut.

Detik berikutnya Naruto telah memakai kembali seragam sekolahnya, dan menyampirkan tas sekolahnya. Tanpa berpamitan pada pemilik kamar, dia langsung keluar meninggalkan sang pemilik yang masih diam di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke masih memandangi kepergian Naruto yang berjalan dengan agak tertatih – tatih, sesekali hampir terjatuh. Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"dobe…. gomen, hanya ini satu-satu nya cara untuk mengikatmu"

.

˜Naruto's Pov˜

'_kuso…kuso..kuso…tampaknya dosaku memang besar. Bahkan Kami-Sama pun enggan untuk menolongku' gumanku diperjalan pulang._

'_Entah sudah berapa kali si Teme itu merape ku, entahlah… aku malas untuk menghitung. Belum lagi tatapan dingin dari orang-orang, rasanya hidup juga sia-sia. Seandainya kamu disini Kyuu,… warui ne, Aniki…'_

˜Normal Pov˜ _09.00 pm_

Di kediaman Namikaze

Tampak seorang pemuda memasuki sebuah mansion, ya Mansion Namikaze. Mengingat keluarga Namikaze merupakan salah satu keluarga kaya di Konoha. Pemuda tersebut mendapati di ruang keluarga terdapat tiga orang sedang bersantai sambil menonton tv. Dua laki-laki berambut pirang, yang satu pirang berantakan seperti Naruto yaitu Tou-san nya dan satunya pirang panjang yang diikat kucir kuda dengan sebelah poni panjanya menutupi mata, Deidara nama pemuda itu, aniki pertama Naruto, serta seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, Kushina, Kaa-san Naruto dan Deidara. Mereka tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang baru pulang. Bahkan sekedar salam pun tak ada untuk Naruto.

Miris memang. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Naruto pun sudah cukup terbiasa dengan perlakuan kelurganya yang mendiamkan dirinya. 'yah, mungkin jika seperti ini terus, akan lebih baik' pikiran ambigu yang terlintas di benak Naruto.

Naruto segera naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya, tanpa mengucapkan salam pada keluarganya. Keadaan rumah yang amat dingin bagi Naruto sudah biasa. Padahal dulunya keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang sangat hangat. Semenjak kecelakaan 3 bulan yang lalu yang menyebabkan meninggalnya anak kedua mereka, Namikaze Kyuubi, keadaan menjadi berbeda.

_Flashback on _

_Tampak dua orang remaja saling berdebat di depan sebuah mobil sport merah. Yang satu berambut pirang berantakan, kira-kira 15 tahun, dan satunya berambut merah-orange berantakan, kira-kira 17 tahun. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Kyuubi._

''_ayolah Kyuu… ajari gue.."pinta Naruto, remaja yang berambut pirang_

"_ogah gue , terakhir gue ngajarin elo, ni mobil nyium pohon, and kaki gua mesti dijadiin mumi sebulan penuh. Padahal kaki gue udah gatel pengen nendang elo tau. … baka " Kyuubi tetap bersikeras menolak permintaan adiknya itu_

"_ehh… itukan gara-gara elo juga, elo kan waktu itu ngagetin gue pas gue lagi konsen nyetir, jadinya gue banting stir trus nabrak pohon deh. Jadi jangan salahin gue dong"_

"_tetep aja elo yang nyebabin kaki gue di gips kan"_

"_lha… kepala gue jg bocor tau…."_

_Kedua kakak adik itu terus berdebat, bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan dari orang-orang yang lewat yangsekali-kali berbisik membicarakan mereka._

"_oke..oke.. gue ajarin lagi" akhirnya Kyuubi nyerah juga. Sejahat-jahatnya seorang Kyuubi Namikaze, dia tidak akan membiarkan outoto nya itu sedih. Beda dengan orang lain yang jadi target kejailan Kyuubi, walaupun tuh orang sampai nangis, kalo Kyuubi belum puas ngerjain, gak bakal dilepasin gitu aja. Apa lagi kalo tuh orang mengganggu Naruto, tambah kasian aja orang yang dijailin Kyuubi. Dasar setan Brother-complex._

''_yee…. Elo emang my lovely Aniki, Kyuu" Naruto berlari untuk memeluk Kyuubi, tapi naas, dengan cepat Kyuubi Naruto dengan sukses mencium rerumputan di belakang Kyuubi._

_Mereka menaiki mobil, tetapi sekarang Naruto lah yang berada di jok pengemudi. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto mengendarainya. Karena jalanya terlalu pelan, akhirnya Kyuubi menyuruh Naruto untuk menambah kecepatan. Tetapi Naruto menolaknya, karena masih sedikit trauma sengan kejadian terakhir kali dia diajari Kyuubi. (tau trauma, tapi tetap saja minta diajari Kyuubi)._

_Setelah cukup terbiasa mengemudikan, Naruto mulai menaikan kecepatanya. Tetapi tanpa disadari keduanya, dari arah depam melaju sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlambat. Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto oun tertabrak dan terseret beberapa meter. _

_Naruto tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Yang dia ingat saat membuka mata, dia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Ajaibnya luka yang didapat hanya memar saja. Tetapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Kyuubi, dia mendapat luka yang cukup parah, dan meninggal setelah beberapa hari dirawat._

_End of Flashback˜_

Semenjak kejadian itu, hidup Naruto berubah. Kelurganya serta orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai bersikap dingin padanya dan terus menyalahkanya. Bahkan Naruto pun mulai membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia juga mulai penutup, penyendiri, dingin, dan tanpa emosi. Sungguh kontras dengan dirinya yang dulu, yang merupakan anak yang ceria, selalu tersenyum, bersahabat, dan berisik. Semua hal itu hilang dalam waktu singkat.

Setelah berada di dalam kamarnya, Naruto menuju kamar madi. Di dalam ia membiarkan dirinya diguyur tetesan. Dengan harapan bau dan tanda Sasuke yang ada di tubuhnya dapat hilang. Berapa lamapun air membasahinya, bekas kemerahan tersebut tidak juga hilang.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang dipikirkan Naruto. Melainkan dengan adanya tetesan ribuan air itu, ia dapat menghilangkan rasa sesak dan perih yang di dadanya. Sungguh ia sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan.

"jika aku yang mati, apa mereka juga akan sedih ya… aku merindukanmu Kyuu. Rindu bentakanmu. Rindu saat kau marah. Rindu seringaianmu. Rindu saat kau menjahiliku. Membuatku marah. Ahhh…. Kyuu, jika saja kau masih ada, aku tidak akan menderita begini…" guman Naruto di bawah guyuran air.

.

.

**Chapt 1 end**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gomene minna-san..

Nih fic sebenernya udah pernah Yuki publish, dulu…

Tapi pas itu pake nic reitan namikaze, n gara-gara lupa password, jadinya Yuki gak bisa login lagi…  
karena banyak yang pengen nih fic dilanjutin, ya yuki publish ulang… (reader : bukan gw yang minta dilanjutin. Yuki :*pundung di pojokan, nmenin sadako*)

Yuki udah tau nih fic full of typo n yuki males ngetik ulang

Jadi… gomene mina… kalo gak puas (^0^)


End file.
